


Old Heart’s Song

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Merlin always came and stood by the waters of Avalon every year.





	Old Heart’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Merlin fandom, so I hope you enjoy

Merlin always came and stood by the waters of Avalon every year. He started out across the water with a sad nostalgic smile, as he reminisced about the good ole’ days. Where there used to be a great King who ruled which his heart and mind. Even if his beloved King used to be a prat.

Merlin’s weathered blue eyes still looked out to the waters, looking for a sign that his King was coming back. And each year it was the same, and he always left alone, with his old heart weighed down by the neverending love and loyalty he harbored for the one, who was destined to come back.

On the same day, he failed his destiny he would come back to Avalon, and at the end would leave, resigned to his lonely and long fate. His old heart would still sing each time he would step onto the sand, as he would stand vigil in the exact spot he sent his love off to Avalon. All his big old heart brought was pain. Throughout the years he watched his friend, Gwen rule Camelot, before eventually it would fall to invaders, and crumble to ruin. All that remained was his memory of the great place as Camelot’s legacy soon turned into a myth, a legend in the modern people’s eyes.

Merlin was the only one that remained.

Alone. With an old heart that still sang it's love song for his love. All his friends were gone, his mother and beloved guardian too. He always lived with his heart on his sleeve, which caused him happiness and pain alike.

The sun continued to sink lower into the sky, but Merlin didn't notice, at least not anymore. To him days were like minutes, and it was becoming obvious that Arthur would not be joining him. He remembered Arthur’s cocky smile, his laugh, the way that Arthur would express his concern for him in subtle ways. Merlin remembered and sometimes still felt, slaps to the back of the head he would receive, all the noogies he would get in Arthur’s attempt to cheer him up.

The sun has now fully set, and Merlin turned to leave, taking a shuddering breath. He failed to notice how the water had gone still, and how the birds had stopped singing their evening song. He took one step, before freezing, as he finally heard the voice of the person he loved, fought and sacrificed for.

” _ Meeerrrr _ lin, are you forgetting something?”

Merlin instantly turned around and came face to face to a dripping wet, blond prat still wearing his armor and signature Camelot red cape. And instead of having a sad smile, he grinned and his old heart broke out into song, as the two sides of the same coin we're reunited once again.


End file.
